Desert Domain
Desert Domain Gods of the sands and burning sun, deities of cloudless nights and storms of cutting wind, masters of the scorching heat and lords of the desert all call this domain their own. Often as merciless as the lands they claim, many are jealous and generous in equal measure. Clerics of these deities often escort travelers, seek forgotten relics, hunt criminals, and war for peace. Desert Domain Spells Cleric level Spells 1st create or destroy water, guiding bolt 3rd blur, mirror image 5th daylight, wall of sand 7th blight, giant insect 9th insect plague, mislead Bonus Proficiencies When you select this domain at 1st level, you gain proficiency in martial weapons and the Survival skill. Nomadic Endurance At 1st level, your god blesses you with the resilience to survive the harsh landscape of the desert. You can go for a number of days equal to your cleric level without food before suffering ill effects, and you gain advantage on saving throws against exhaustion from desert conditions. You can see through smoke, fog, dust, swirling sand, and other obscuration caused by gasses. Channel Divinity: Sandstorm At 2nd level, your god enables you to control the greatest danger in the desert. As an action, you can use your Channel Divinity feature to unleash a raging whirlwind of tearing sand in a 60-foot line that is 20 feet wide. The area becomes heavily obscured by a cloud of dust until the start of your next turn. Creatures of your choosing within the area must make a Constitution saving throw against your cleric spell save DC. If they fail, they are blinded until the end of your next turn and take 1d6 slashing damage per two cleric levels you possess. If they succeed, they are not blinded and take half as much damage. Dune Walker At 6th level, your god blesses you with the dance of the fearsome serpents of the desert. You can use a bonus action to teleport up to your movement speed to a location you can see, disappearing in a flash of sand and reforming from dust at the target location. You cannot move and use this action during the same turn. When you teleport using this feature, you can use an action to cause a cloudy burst of sand to appear, heavily obscuring a 10-foot radius around you until the start of your next turn. Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with the deadliest scorpion venom and the razor-sharp sands upon the wind. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 poison or slashing damage to the target (your choice). When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Endless Expanse At 17th level, your god's domain grows and spreads beyond its borders. You ignore difficult terrain while in desert environments, and gain resistance to fire damage. You can cast mirage arcane and it is considered a cleric spell for you. When you do so, the area appears to be transformed into a desert, and becomes hot and dry. Creatures of your choosing within the area suffer exhaustion as though exposed to extreme heat. Whenever you cast this spell, you can choose to also cast conjure animals using a spell slot; it does not require concentration and has a duration of 10 days. The animals do not obey your commands, but are considered charmed by you.